DE-A1 39 27 189 discloses the furnace roller tracks of two continuous casting installations connected with a central rolling mill feeding roller table by a heated ferry for lateral transport of the thin slabs. This installation requires a relatively large area and is of a relatively expensive design.
It is therefore an object of the invention to create an installation for the manufacture of hot rolled steel strips having lower surface requirements.
Another object of the invention is to create an installation for the manufacture of hot rolled steel strips having lower construction and energy costs.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an installation for the manufacture of hot rolled steel strips which can satisfactorily handle emergency situations.